The Gypsy Way
by Lady Maria
Summary: The Summers family has many secrets and 8 years after Buffy's final death they start to unravel. That includes the heritage that they so carefully hid. But their brothers... WWE & Nancy Drew on Campus x-over On Hold
1. Prologue

**A/N:  This is highly AU. Dawn Summers was not the Key. However, Glory did find her Key, forcing the Slayer to take action. Buffy Anne Summers did die because of Glory, but instead of being sent to Heaven, she was trapped in Hell. Her younger sister was thirteen, and she was fifteen. Shortly after she was resurrected because of Willow and Tara's spell, she turned 16 and she and Angel shared a moment of true happiness. Unfortunately, this caused him to revert back to Angelus, ending in Ms. Calendar **almost **dying, his soul being restored and Angel leaving town for L.A. He never even knew that Buffy got pregnant on her 16th birthday.  It will be a WWE crossover within the next couple of chapters.  It is also a Nancy Drew on Campus crossover, also very AU. After all, in book reality Bess grew up in River Heights—not Sunnydale.**

Prologue: Los Angeles, CA

June, 2003

"You'll come and visit, won't you?" sixteen year old Dawn Summers asked her best friend anxiously.  Elizabeth "Bess" Marvin was being sent to live with her aunt and uncle in River Heights, Illinois for senior year, while her parents toured Europe. 

The smaller, slightly plump blonde nodded. "Of course I will, Dawnie. I just wish that you could come to.  But we only have a couple of vacations and then we'll be free of high school forever!" It was no secret that Bess much preferred chasing boys to doing schoolwork while Dawn……well, she enjoyed playing with her sister's three year old twins, Maggie and Liam. 

"That we will, Bess," the brunette said in agreement. "We just gotta stay in touch, ya hear?" 

"I hear," Bess replied. After another long hug from all of the Scoobies, the teenage witch boarded the plane.  No one could ever have suspected what would happen over the next few months nor would they have ever imagined that it would be a decade before any of them would see Bess again. Of course they did live on the Hellmouth, so they should have expected the unexpected. And it didn't help matters any that life has a way of throwing curveballs when one least expects it…..


	2. Remembering

Chapter 1

Florida, 2011

The bottle platinum-blonde haired wrestler stalked out of the office looking like she wanted to badly hurt something, which unfortunately tended to hold true.  Edge had seen that expression on her face far too many times over the past six years, so he grabbed her wrists before she could get a good solid punch in. "Blondie," he said warningly. 

"Yeah, I know," Blondie Summers said with a sigh. "You'll hurt me worse than Jericho does every single time you're pitted against each other. What does he think, just because I walk out with you, he can wipe the floor with me?"

Edge had to chuckle at the disgusted look that graced her face. "Girl, you know that's just the way it goes.  I beat up Lita, he beats up you. And besides, you **always** end up hurting him worse than he hurts you.  I never have figured out how you learned to fight so well, when you've admitted you've never even taken a self-defense class."

The girl Edge knew as Blondie had to smirk a bit, before she turned back to him.  "That's my secret and I won't tell. Anyways, I have to go call an old friend in Chicago.  Since we're headed there next, I'd like to spend some time with her."

"Go right ahead, Blondie. I'm just glad we're transferring to RAW because I'll be able to catch up with some old friends."

As the tag team parted ways, the youngest of the original Summers family sighed, dreading the upcoming call.  Just after her 18th birthday she'd hauled ass out of Sunnyhell while the rest of the Scoobies had also parted. They'd left a new generation to fight the evils of the Hellmouth.  There were, once again, two Slayers, but this time only one of them was a Summers.

After Buffy had died for a final time at the tender age of nineteen, Rosalina had been Called. Dawn knew Rosa hadn't survived as long as she had but she also figured that she'd lived so long on willpower alone.  After Rosa had come Josephina, Eliza, Mari, and then Karin.  It seemed like each Slayer lasted a little less, until Karin had been called three years before. 

  It hurt Dawn to admit it, but Karin's death just weeks after the Call had been expected. Like Buffy long before her, Karin had been a cheerleader and a bitch and hadn't really reconciled herself to Slaying. Unlike Buffy, being popular had been everything to her.  Buffy, on the other hand, had lived for her family and for the next day. 

Now there was another Slayer out there who wanted to live, who didn't back down.  Her name was Amanda Doyle and she'd grown up in L.A.  Her family was supernaturally inclined like the Summers family, which provided her with a strong support system. The quarter demon-blooded Slayer had been around for almost three years and was still holding onto life. 

Dawn knew she'd be passing through L.A. with the company, and figured that if she had a day off, she could swing through Hell to chat with her sister Slayer. 

Until then, however, she had to call Willow because Wills had been talking about having to go overseas and not wanting to take Maggie and Liam with her. When Buffy had died, Willow and Dawn had been named as the kids' guardians.  Willow pretty much raised them while Dawn brought in the money. 

Like so much of her family, Dawn was a rebel, falling in love young, with a gadje…with Willow.  Buffy had known about the relationship but they had always hidden it from the rest of the world as Dawn would have been dead if their tribe had ever found out about it. 

That was the other secret Dawn held close to her heart.  Joyce Summers had in reality been Joy Somers, a witch whose bloodlines could be traced back further than the Salem Witch Trials. Hank Summers hadn't even existed, because he was really Nicolas Calderash of the Roma tribe that had cursed Angelus with his soul. 

The witch and the sorcerer had fallen in love although it was forbidden to do so and eventually Joy had been accepted into the tribe.  They had married in a Roma ceremony. Over the years, Joy had four children before the wanderlust hit Nicolas. 

When it did hit, they got divorced. Their marriage had been on the rocks for years but this had sent it to Hell and rather quickly too.  Joy had taken the girls while Nick had taken the boys, Métier and Justas. Kieran had adopted the English version of her name, Dawn, while Bekka, who had been born to stand out, had chosen the name Elizabeth. Everyone had soon started to call her Buffy.  Joy had changed to Joyce and the females of the Calderash family had become the Summers women. 

No one had ever expected Gypsy girls to end up becoming Slayers; it was unheard of. But when Bekka had, Joy had moved the family to Sunnydale.  The Watchers were told that Joyce's great-great-great uncle had been married to a Watcher's daughter and this was how she knew what a Slayer was. Surprisingly, the Council had bought the excuse.  After Bekka had died the first time, Kieran had been Called. 

Dawn had met the vampire Angel twice before she figured out who he was. The first time, Buffy had casually introduced him as 'a source and that's all you need to know.' That second time however, she'd already started to put the pieces together. 

 Like every member of her tribe, Kieran had heard of Angelus. The Slayer Dawn Summers had been more than surprised when the vampire Angel wanted to know what had happened to the Slayer before her. 

When questioned further (i.e. threatened with Pointe, Buffy's favorite stake), Angel had explained that they had been in love when Buffy had suddenly disappeared. Or rather, he had amended, apparently died. Dawn had studied him hard, and then drawn upon the reserves of magic she rarely used. She was the Slayer, but also a sorceress and witch as she had always reminded her older sister.  He was telling the truth, that she could tell, but they'd been contemplating having sex.  That part, he hadn't told her. 

Joyce had been in the room with the so-called computer teacher, Jenny Calendar, chatting about the past when the thirteen year old dragged the vampire in. needless to say, the witch and her sister-in-law, Janna Calderash, had been surprised to see the young Slayer with the souled vampire trailing her. Janna had telepathically yelled out all sorts of insults about her intelligence in Romany. And Joyce had just gaped at her youngest child. Not even Métier or Justas would have been so stupid.  Justas was a wild child but never would have dreamed of talking to a vamp and Métier, Métier was typically calm. 

Janna had ignored Angel after that initial outburst and told the young girl they were planning on resurrecting Buffy but that they would need all the **supernatural** help they could get. That was all it took to get the message through Dawn's head that she wasn't to tell Angel what she was.  **Who** she was.

They'd raised her sister from the dead and not long afterwards, Buffy had turned sixteen. That was when she'd released Angelus by giving Angel a—to quote Xander Harris—a happy. Buffy had gotten pregnant then, just days before Drusilla and Darla killed Joyce Summers after figuring out that she was a Wiccan. Just before Angelus could kill Janna, however, Dawn, Willow, Bess, Janna, and Buffy had restored his soul using the spell Joyce had almost completed when she died.

He'd taken off, and they'd heard shortly after Buffy's final death that he'd ended up in L.A. with Cordelia raising his and Darla's son.  They'd made the decision then that he would never know his other children, their niece and nephew. He'd also never know that Buffy—Bekka—had broken all sorts of rules by being with him. 

Shaking her head slightly, Blondie Summers walked over to the locker rooms where she checked to make certain that no one was paying attention. When she had ascertained that information, she just disappeared.  Two seconds later, she turned up halfway across the country in one of Chicago's premier magic shops. 

Wasn't having Roma magic at one's fingertips great?

**A/N: I'm only going to continue this if people like it.  I mean, even I think it's crap, so… Well, I want to give this fic a small chance anyways.  If the name change thing confused you:**

**_Bekka Calderash= Buffy Summers_**

****

**_Joy Somers=Joy Calderash=Joyce Summers_**

****

**_Janna Calderash=Jenny Calendar_**

****

**_Kieran Calderash=Dawn Summers_**

****

**_Dawn Summers=Blondie Summers_**

****

**_Métier Calderash=soon to be explained_**

****

**_Justas Calderash=soon to be explained_**

****

**Read and review because otherwise, this fic is getting tossed out the window simply because I really do think it's crappy. **


	3. Spike, stop teaching the twins to cuss

She appeared out of no where, but eleven year old Maggie Rosenberg didn't even blink.  Well used to such entrances, the girl just laughed. "Aunt Dawn!  You're back for a while!" 

"Just for a quick conference with your Aunt Willow. She's contemplating going to England to hash it out with the Council. If she does, that means you and prat will be spending the summer on the road with me, brat."  Spike had long ago christened Maggie as being the lil'est bit, but everyone else called her brat, while her twin was prat. 

"Can Uncle Spike come too?  I wanna see what he makes of the bints you fight against."  Spike had always been there for his 'aunt' and 'uncle' although they tended to swap their relationship around. After all, it was just disconcerting to realize that you're the nephew of children that are over a century younger than you.

"Morganna Meagan Somers Calderash Summers Rosenberg watch your language, young lady!"  As Dawn's reprimand echoed through the house, Liam ran in.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble!" Seeing his aunt next to his twin, he added, "Hey, Aunt Dawnie." 

"Hello, Liam. Have you seen the Peroxide Vamp?"

"Uncle Spike's in the kitchen.  He cooks real food better than you or Aunt Willow."  Maggie was just as blunt as her mother had been when she wasn't pretending to be an American teenager.  Bekka had been known for how untactful her comments were…and the fact that she couldn't have cared less that Elders were to be respected. As Buffy, however, she had been thoughtless and the epitome of bitchiness.   Kieran had undergone a similar transition when she had become Dawn Summers.  To say that Dawn was still Kieran wasn't true even though she still retained some of the things that had been a part—a vital part—of Kieran.  

Her Aunt Janna had explained to her that when one of the Roma left the tribe, the tribe mourned for that person, even though they were still alive.  They mourned, she explained, because after someone has to pretend to be someone else to survive, they actually become that person. 

She hadn't understood at the tender age of nine, but after her family left the tribe the following year, she started to understand.  By the time Janna had decided that it was time to visit her family on the Hellmouth, her nieces were no longer the girls they had been. Bekka still retained most of her Roma ways but no longer practiced magic. When she'd come back from Hell, they'd quickly rectified that. 

And Kieran…Kieran was completely Dawn Summers.  Yes, she was still a sorceress and a witch, but she was also an American girl.  As the years passed, Janna had given up on returning her niece to the fold, allowing her to be her own person.

"That's nice," Dawn told her niece. "I'm going to stake him this time around."

The duet of "Aunt Dawn, you wouldn't!" brought both Spike and Willow into the living room. The vampire had been given a soul the same year the twins were born, which meant that he'd been on the side of Light—officially anyways, longer unofficially—for eleven years now.  

"Hey, Slayer. Tired of being a diva and home for good?" Spike drawled.

"I bring home money," she bit back. "That's more than you can say."

"Now can we please not go into this with small ears around?" Willow asked, stepping between her wife and her 'live-in housekeeper/nanny'.

"Relax, Wills." After breaking the kiss that immediately followed her words, Dawn smirked. "Spike and I were goin' through the old rituals.  Be glad I didn't threaten him with Pointe."

"I would've turned it on you," her best friend replied.

"I'm stronger. A Roma slayer is much more powerful than a souled vamp."

The twins had been trying to keep from snickering during the exchange but now they lost it. After the adults remembered the preteens and sent them back to bed, Willow sighed. "Travers is making more trouble than ever before.  Giles has requested that I remind the former head of the Council that the Council is no longer under the control of a psychopath.  Dawn, have you asked your bosses if you can bring the twins along with you?"

"I have," the wrestler nodded, "and because Edge and I are transferring to RAW when we meet up with the other company here in Chicago next week, Steph suggested that they join us.  After all, they're home schooled anyways. And the Heartbreak Kid has a son, Cameron, who's their age, so they won't get lonely."

"But I teach them right now," Spike pointed out. "Who would teach them if they started to travel with you?"

"You will," Dawn said with a smirk. "Another witch'll be running the shoppe and living here at the house, so you won't have to house sit.  And Cameron needs a teacher too.  Apparently HBK can't teach worth a damn."

"Steph already agreed to this didn't she?" Spike sighed, knowing the battle was lost. "I swear, Willow, your cousin is one hard assed bint."

"Stephanie's already aware of that," Willow snickered. 

As Dawn got ready to leave, she turned back to her family for a moment. "Spike, as strange as this sounds, you're probably my best friend. Do yourself a favor and try not to cuss around the kids. They already swear more than half the wrestlers I know."  And with that, Dawn Summers left the city of Chicago and appeared back in the deserted locker rooms.


	4. Don't Laugh at Me

I'm a little boy with glasses

The one they call a geek

A little girl who never smiles

'Cause I have braces on my teeth

And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep

I'm that kid on every playground

Who's always chosen last

A single teenage mother

Tryin' to overcome my past

You don't have to be my friend  
  


Years before, they'd been friends, meeting in grade school and uniting to ignore the taunting bullies. Their friendship had continued through the years until a death had ended their closeness.  Truth be told, Willow hadn't seen Xander since the funeral. She and Dawn had been holding Buffy's children, trying to keep them from crying.

Buffy had been a single mother, barely sixteen when they were born; nineteen when she died.  Most folks in Sunnydale had figured that dying was her punishment from God for having children before she was even a junior in high school.  

It wasn't though; Dawn had explained it to the Scoobies, while Giles seemed baffled by this Slayer that knew so much about her own kind.  She'd explained that a Slayer's gift was Death.  And she'd explained that their ancestors had always been different, so she figured she would live to a ripe old age. 

Dawn and Buffy had never shared with Xander all their secrets; looking back, Willow figured that Xander had started to resent his best bud being in the know while he was in the dark.

She just wished that they would have—_could_ have remained friends and worked through their issues.

But is it too much to ask 

Don't laugh at me

Don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings

Don't laugh at me 

She knew that they didn't want the differences to be so obvious.  Her aunts had always meant well, but even watching T.V. it was clear that their family wasn't normal.  Neither she nor Liam had many friends because Liam was always made fun of and well…no one ever said being a sorceress was easy.  Maggie hoped that the other kid in the WWE would like them, that he wouldn't reject them. 

Maybe this Cameron would be different; maybe he wouldn't think that having a father who didn't know you existed and a mother who was dead wasn't cause to think that you were white trash.  Maybe he wouldn't laugh at Liam when he realized that her twin wasn't the world's definition of normal.  Maybe he would think that being raised by two aunts and an uncle who was really a nephew wasn't so bad.

And maybe pigs would fly.

I'm the beggar on the corner

You've passed me on the street

And I wouldn't be out here beggin'

If I had enough to eat

And don't think I don't notice

That our eyes never meet 

Spike hurried his niece and nephew into the hotel, trying not to listen to his demon who thought that the beggar on the street corner was food. Maggie looked up at him, knowing his inner battle, and smiled.  A single smile from his lil'est bit and the demon shut up.

The soul had helped plenty over the years, but sometimes he'd still see some homeless person and think of them as a happy meal on legs. It wasn't the constant battle that the sodding Poof went through because he'd never been as vicious.  That didn't mean that it was easy, though.  Thank heaven above for Maggie and Liam. 

He knew that they were ostracized by the other children in their neighborhood, because they were different.  As far as he was concerned, being different was a blessing and not a curse.

If only he could convince Morganna and William of that.

Don't laugh at me

Don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings

Don't laugh at me 

Cameron Michaels—or Hickenbottom, depending on who you asked—could still hear Shane McMahon's words an hour and a half after he spoke them.  He'd gone to him with his concerns about the two new kids, the ones his parents wanted him to be friends with.  Whenever they went back to North Carolina to visit his Uncle Jeff's father, the kids in town wouldn't even talk to him.  And it was all because his dad and Uncle Jeff had been in love with each other for years.  Granted, Uncle Jeff wasn't his real uncle, it was just easier than calling them both Dad or variations of that title.  Those hicks didn't even know his and his dad and uncle's secrets but still hated them.

When he explained to Shane about how worried he was that they wouldn't think he was normal enough to be friends with, Shane had laughed.

"Relax, would you?" Shane had told him.  "They have the same exact fears about you, because well, my cousin didn't exactly raise her wife's niece and nephew normally."

That had gotten his attention. If they'd been raised even half as oddly as he had, then they'd get along fine.

He hoped.

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall

I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all 

He knew that even though the boy they were meeting was raised oddly, or so Uncle Shane and Aunt Stephanie kept insisting, he wouldn't like him.  No one ever did because he was so different.  Liam sighed and resumed following his sister and uncle into the hotel.

He couldn't recall a time when being different hadn't plagued him.  He could see better in the dark but he couldn't walk very well, night or day.  The doctors could never figure out why he had to use braces and crutches to walk.  It figured that neither Gadje doctors nor Roma healers could make heads or tails of his disability.

Well, he'd never let it stop him from doing what he wanted and what he wanted now was to make friends with Cameron Michaels.

He wanted so badly to know what a normal boy did and while Cameron might not have been normal, he had to be a lot more normal than him.

Don't laugh at me

Don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings

Don't laugh at me

Jeff Hardy, Willow Rosenberg, Shawn Michaels, Dawn Summers, and Spike Summers-Rosenberg could only hope and pray that their children would become friends with one another.  They were also praying that their respective children wouldn't have their fragile feelings shattered.  Hopefully, the three outsiders would become good friends.  

None of the three could survive the heartache that would be caused by them being enemies.


End file.
